The First Time
by MYNAMEISFROWNER
Summary: This short story chronicles the beginning of the amorous stages of Bruce and Selina's relationship. This is a follow-up to "Masks Off".
1. Scars And Love

Batman was gliding through Founder's Island, a pair of loving arms around his neck. She was riding on his back, her legs flailing behind her.

"This is amazing!" Catwoman exclaimed.

"Where did you say your penthouse was?" Batman shouted over the blowing wind.

"On the corner of 39th and 40th! Top floor!"

"Okay! Hold on!"

"What?! Why- AAAAIIIIIIEEEEEE!!!!!!"

Batman lowered his arms, initiating a seventy degree dive toward their destination. The wind and and velocity dulled his senses almost entirely. Catwoman on the other hand was still screaming expletives.

Batman then slowed their descent as they got closer. He then moved his legs under himself. He lowered their velocity low enough then let go of the cape and grabbed Catwomans's knees. They landed on the balcony.

Batman had Catwoman on piggyback. Her arms were still wrapped around his neck as tight as she could. He felt her thighs tensing.

"Kitten? You can let go know." He murmured gently.

"Okayokayokayokay.." she repeated getting off of her boyfriend.

She grabbed the railing with both hands and tensed her entire body.

"I thought you weren't afraid of heights." Bruce teased.

"I'm not." Catwoman snarled. She turned around and snatched Batman's collar and pulled him toward her. She smashed her lips into his, sticking her tongue into the Dark Knight's mouth. She pressed her body against his, running her hands up his back and down to his rear end, squeezing and clawing. Her claws couldn't pierce the suit, but he felt the thin digits groping him. Bruce was enjoying it thoroughly.

Selina broke the kiss, her hands were on his sides.

"Where did that come from?" Bruce asked, bewildered and flustered. Selina's face was red, she was breathless.

"S- *pant* sorry *pant pant* adrenaline."

She took a couple deep breaths. Batman rested his forehead against hers.

"Selina?" he whispered

"Yeah?" she answered, her breath finally slowing. She closed her eyes, only wanting to hear his voice. She knew how calming it was.

"You never have to apologize for kissing me." he said before kissing her masked forehead. He moved his lips to her ear.

"I love it when you pounce me like that." He growled in her ear.

After a moment, Selina pulled away and cleared her throat.

"Let's go inside, hon."

Catwoman unzipped her costume a little, slowly to tease him. She reached into her bra and pulled out a small key with buttons on it. She pointed it at the door and pressed one of the buttons on it. The door chimed and slid open. She walked in, unfastened her gloves and boots, and threw the gloves on the chair next to the door. She bent over knowing he was watching (and indeed he was) and pulled down the boots and kicked them off under the chair. She then pulled back the mask, yanking her hair out the back.

She stretched her arms over her head and stretched her bare feet. Batman was still standing on the balcony, enjoying the display immensely.

She stopped and turned her head to him.

"What are you a vampire? Come on in." she said, before walking toward her fridge out of his sight.

Batman stepped inside. He chuckled. It was a nice place. Smart panels, a folding couch, a slick coffee table, a fifty inch 4k smart TV. He always imagined she lived in a dingy little apartment with like fifty cats. He knew Selina Kyle was a classy lady. He'd met her numerous times as Bruce Wayne at fundraisers. But that was before he told her he thought they'd been in denial about the effect they had on each other for too long. It was before he met his father in a parallel timeline with another legendary superhero: The Flash. His father told him to find happiness, to let the Batman die with him. Bruce knew he couldn't stop being Batman just because his father told him not to.

Is that why he told her what he told her? His father? Is this all a farce?

No. He did this because he knew no other woman brought fire to his lips like Catwoman... like Selina Kyle. The woman that he loved.

Batman was still standing in front of the door, lost in thought when Selina seemed to materialized in front of him. She was holding two beverages, in fancy looking glasses.

He pulled back his mask and smiled at Selina. She handed him one of the glasses. He took it.

"What's this?"

"Wine. I'm repossessing your 'World's Greatest Detective' mug by the way."

"Thanks kitten, but..." he handed the glass back to her. She hesitantly took the glass, "but I don't drink."

Selina raised an eyebrow. "Since when?" she then recalled a time she thought she saw Bruce Wayne spitting back into his drink.

She smiled.

"It's usually ginger ale, that or it's disposed of into strategically placed plants."

Selina chuckled in disbelief. She loved him so much. She turned and started at the fridge again.

"Ginger ale, huh? You ever get sick of it?"

"Don't fucking get me started." Bruce groaned, grabbing the bridge of his nose with his index finger and thumb.

Selina saw him do this from the fridge. She laughed.

"Well, what do you want?"

"Nothing." Bruce told her, closing the door and walking over to the couch and sitting down. He just wanted to spend time with the woman he just revealed his intentity to back on the bridge.

"Okay, but help yourself of you want anything." Selina chirped. She walked over to the couch and sat on the opposite end of him, then kicked her feet up onto his lap. Bruce glared. Selina ignored the look, and took a sip of the wine.

Bruce unfastened his gauntlets and shin guards. He pulled off the gloves, then the boots. Selina watched him do this, dragging her finger around the brim of her glass. Bruce then sat back and put his arms on top of the couch.

"You should go back to the old tights," Selina blurted without thinking, "being able to see those muscles. Woof."

"Last time I did, I wound up with a scar on my chest."

Selina put her drink on the table and got up. She then sat right next Bruce. She looked into his eyes and smiled.

"Show me."

Bruce pressed a button on his belt, pulled it off, and set it on the floor. He then pressed a hidden button in his collar and the cape loosened. He pulled off the cape and cowl. Bruce looked at the cowl, hesitating. Selina grabbed it from him, set it on the couch, then straddled his lap. She looked into his eyes, then looked at his abdomen. She grabbed the end of the shirt and lifted it up and over his head. She set it over the cowl.

"My god..." she whispered, scanning his bare skin, "the scars... how many...?"

His skin was covered in scar tissue, lacerations, gunshots, and burns.

"Each one holds a memory...some I now cherish."

Selina smiled. She focused on a claw mark on his chest.

"You mean that one?" she blushed, caressing the chest scar.

"I mean that one and a few others, but I'd wager that one is the most relevant."

Selina chuckled. She looked at the scar again, then back into his eyes. She kissed the scar, then gently kissed his lips. She ran her hands through his hair, massaging his head with the tip of her fingers, Bruce having his hands on her lower back. She started to trace kisses across his cheek to his neck. She started to grind her hips slowly, starting to purr, still kissing his neck. She whispered in his ear.

"I want you." she whispered in his ear. Bruce looked behind him.

"Which room has the bed and condoms?"

Selina looked up and pointed at a door behind the couch.

"That one."

"Okay."

He then grabbed her rear with both hands and got up with her still in his arms. She was still kissing his neck. She wrapped her legs around his waist tightly, pressing together their bodies.

Bruce hurried to the door, opened it, and gently laid Selina on the bed, laying her head on the pillow. She grabbed his face and kissed him. Bruce put a hand on her neck and gently pressed down, seperating them.

"Which drawer?" he growled.

"Th-that one. Hurry."

He turned on the lamp, went into the drawer and pulled out a small box. He opened it and pulled out a small tinfoil package, meanwhile Selina was unzipping her costume.

Bruce got back on top of her, interrupting her preparation with a kiss.

"Allow me." Bruce unzipped the rest of the costume down to her crotch. Selina sat up and kissed him. She pulled her arms out of the suit. Bruce unhooked her bra, pulled it off, and set it on the floor. Bruce gently laid her back down, slowly pulling the resting of the suit off, tracing kisses down her legs.

"Bru-..Bruce." Selina gasped. He finally pulled the suit off and laid it on the floor. He again traced kissed up her shins, then her thighs. Selina arched her back.

"Puh- please." she again gasped. Bruce made his way to her abdomen when he stopped.

"Okay, kitten."

He came back down to her panties, then pulled them off. He repositioned himself, then started to kiss her inner thighs and pubic area. Selina started to run her hands through his hair in anticipation.

Finally he kissed her lips, then ran his tongue over them.

"OH GOD!" Selina shivered, "Please."

Bruce obliged. He started to run his rigid tongue inside her in circles. Selina arched her back, the energy running down her legs and up her waist.

"OOOOoooohhh YEAH! FUCK! Righttherrightthere- OH MY FUCKING GOD!"

Bruce grabbed her hands and intertwined their fingers. Her hands were getting tight. She grabbed one of his hands and brought it to her mouth. She kissed his hand, then put his fingers in her mouth. She grabbed his other hand and put it on her bare breast. She began massaging his back with her heels. He started to moan as he explored her slowly.

"Waitstopstopstopstopstop," she stammered "let me do you".

Bruce knelt on the bed. Selina pulled him down where she was, positioning herself on top of him. She licked his chest, then his abs. She pulled the armored leggings off. She then grabbed his boxers and pulled them down, his member springing out. She tenderly grabbed it and looked him in the eye.

"MRRRrrrrOOOoooWww."

She kissed the shaft, then ran her tongue up to the tip, then bit down gently, causing it to twitch.

"Kitten." Bruce moaned.

Selina ran her tongue up and down before bringing it into her mouth, sucking and moving her head back and forth. Bruce threw his head back onto the pillow and closed his eyes.

"That feels... great." Bruce said breathlessly.

She kept sucking, running her hands up and down his abs. Selina pleasured him for about fifteen minutes before feeling his hands on her cheeks.

"Stop. Put the rubber on." Bruce demanded.

Selina knelt, grabbing the profilactic. She tore it open and put it on him.

Bruce knelt, grabbed her, and laid her back on the bed gently. Selina spread her legs. He lowered himself on her slowly, pressing their bodies together as they kissed passionately. She reached for him and slowly slid him inside, causing her to shiver. He slowly moved in, taking in the sensation. Selina was gasping.

"Hhh- harder." she gasped, wrapping her legs around his waist again. He obliged, moving back and forth harder.

"You feel so good- OOOOoooooHHH FUCK!"

Bruce buried his face into her neck, kissing, nibbling and growling with pleasure.

"F-faster. Please-" he started to accelerate, "OOOOooohhh my fuckinggodthatfeels so good!" Bruce kept going, her legs pushing him deeper and deeper.

He started ramming himself into her. All those years of sexual tension, all those kisses they shared, all of it building up to this.

Selina started to squeeze him, her legs and arms tensing.

"Oooohhh shit!" Bruce shouted into her neck, releasing into her.

Selina screamed, her body became hot. Bruce felt the skin on his back seperating as she screamed. She scratched his back as she let out a loud moan before going limp, panting and purring.

Bruce slowly pulled out and lied down next to her. Selina had tears streaming down her face. The mascara she was wearing was smeared. Her cheeks, forehead, and upper chest were red as an apple. She rested her head on his shoulder. He started to run his fingers through her long hair.

"Bruce..." she panted "that was..." she raised her head and looked at him, then collapsed back down onto his shoulder.

"Long over due." Bruce answered. He pressed his lips into the top of her head, breathing heavily.

"Yeah, but not... that. I can hardly think!" she laughed "I swear is sounds so... but it felt like..."

Bruce laid his head back. His eyes started to water.

"Like making love?'

She raised her head again, her face still stained with tears and mascara.

"Yeah" she laid an arm over him.

"I love you." Bruce kissed her forehead

"I love you too".

Selina pulled a blanket out from under them and placed over their naked bodies. Selina wiped her face and closed her eyes. Before Bruce could reach for the lamp, a maine coon jumped onto his chest and sniffed his nose.

"And what's your name?" Bruce asked the cat. She began kneeding his chest.

Selina opened her eyes.

"Hey, Whiskers."

Bruce rubbed Whiskers' head.

"Wow, you really know how to make us kitties purr."

"Apparently."

Bruce picked up the cat and placed her on the floor. She walked out of the room. He got up, walked to the door and closed it. He got back in bed. Selina put her head back on his shoulder, and closed her eyes.

Bruce turned off the lamp.

"Sweet dreams, kitten." Bruce whispered. He kissed her forehead again.

Selina was already asleep.

Bruce thought the little snores and purrs she made were adorable. He closed his eyes, not knowing if he'd even be able to sleep. He drifted off rather quickly.


	2. The Noon After

Selina opened her eyes. She tried wiping away some of the mascara, but she realized she's going to need a shower. Maybe he'd like to join her.

"Morning, stud-" she began before realizing Bruce wasn't there.

Oh god. Did she scare him off? Did things get too real? He seemed so confident he wanted to move things forward. The way he looked at her... the way he held her... the way he pleasured her. He really had her fooled.

She looked at the stand on the opposite side of the bed. There was a piece of paper with writing on it. Watch him try to tell her now that he made a mistake.

She snatched the paper. She blushed:

Kitten,

Sorry to run. I forgot about the stock holder meeting at WE that was scheduled for today.

There are so many things I want to show you. I wanted you to get some rest in before I came back.

I fed the cats. They seemed nice. They must get that from you.

I love you.

-B

Selina kissed the note, got out of bed, and started towards the bathroom for a shower.

Until next time!

@ScribeOfTheBat


End file.
